


Now This Is Happening

by leiascully



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: Drinking & Talking, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 22:58:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/854973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leiascully/pseuds/leiascully
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now This Is Happening

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hihoplastic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hihoplastic/gifts).



> Timeline: July 2013  
> A/N: Possibly implausible! But my descent into fandom is now complete.  
> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction that bears no resemblance to and claims no knowledge of the people about whom it is written.

"Hello, Dad," Alex said, sliding into the empty seat at the bar.

"How did you know?" Arthur asked, half-turning to face her.

Alex clicked her tongue and leaned forward for a quick kiss on the cheek. "As if I wouldn't know the back of your head," she told him. "It's ever so eloquent. Have you been doing Hair Expressionism Lessons with Smith?"

"I doubt he's expressing much at the moment," Arthur said, picking up his pint. "Hair-wise, I mean. He text you?"

"Honestly, darling, I wasn't certain if it was a set photo or just a bad decision at first," Alex joked. "Except for the hair. I doubt he'd do that for an outfit." She flagged down the bartender and ordered a glass of wine. "It is funny, though. All of you in America, and me here. In fact, aren't you supposed to be in New York?"

"Had a few days free," Arthur said. "You didn't think I'd miss the Scottish play, did you?"

"I expected you'd wait until it was out in the cinema," Alex told him. "That limited-release thing. Bit cheaper than a plane ticket."

"Yeah, but you as Lady M?" Arthur said. "Chance of a lifetime, seeing that live. You were born for it."

"Thank you, dear," she said. "I think." She sipped at her wine. "Oh, and thank you for the flowers. They were lovely." 

"Group effort," Arthur said. 

"Your idea," Alex said, and after a moment, Arthur nodded. "Thought so. You've got the nicest manners."

"Kaz can't help it," Arthur said. "It's the Scottish thing. There's no excuse for Smith."

"No, there never is," Alex agreed, smiling to herself. "Tell me everything about New York. I saw you at the Tonys. You were amazing."

"Not much to tell really," Arthur said. "You know how it is. Working."

"There must be something," Alex said. "Or someone?" She winked at him.

"Nothing like that," Arthur said. He gazed into his pint glass as if the dregs of his ale held some sort of answers.

"Are you all right?" Alex asked. "You don't seem quite yourself."

"Jet lag, I imagine," Arthur said. "And as good as you were, the play's a bit of a bloodbath." 

"I've seen you more cheerful after scenes where you died," she said. "You can tell me. It's all in the family, eh?" She put her hand over his. 

"I wish you wouldn't," he said. "With the family Pond bit. I mean, normally I love it, but."

She drew her hand away and picked up her wine. "But?"

"I know you've got that Really Important Flirting or whatever Kaz calls it with Matt," he said, looking into her eyes. 

"I'm practically twice his age," Alex reminded him. "I don't think he takes it seriously. I'm not sure he takes anything seriously when it comes to flirting." She took another sip of her wine. "I didn't know it bothered you."

"It didn't," Arthur said. "I mean, it doesn't. It wouldn't. Except."

"Except..." Alex prompted. 

Arthur turned to her. His eyes looked very serious. There was a little crease between his brows. Very carefully and very slowly, his eyes still locked on hers, he reached out and put his fingertips under Alex's chin, and then he leaned in and kissed her, the touch of his lips exquisitely light.

"Oh," Alex said when he leaned back.

"I take it seriously," Arthur said quietly. 

"I can tell," Alex said, touching her lips. They tingled, and it wasn't from the wine.

Arthur sighed. "Sorry. Sorry. I shouldn't have." 

"It's all right," Alex said. Her head was spinning, one thought tumbling after another.

"Is that all?" he asked, his voice wry.

"I honestly don't know," she told him "At least give me a minute. Even a nice surprise is still rather startling."

"The world-famous Darvill Effect," he said. "Confusion to your love interests." He lifted his finger to order another pint.

"Why didn't you ever say?" she asked him. 

"Hard to get a word in through all that banter," he said. "The way you two look at each other, I didn't think I had a chance. But I wanted to know. And I really did want to see you in the play. You were amazing." He looked down at his new glass. "Don't know why I ordered this. I should probably go before things get weird."

She touched his arm. "Things aren't going to get weird."

"Yeah?" He looked up at her. 

"Yeah," she said firmly. "Listen, I'm starving. Let's go and get dinner before I end up murdering anyone else, and then we'll have a lovely little walk and a chat somewhere quiet like adults, and none of it will be weird."

The creases in his forehead eased. "Okay."

She leaned forward and kissed him swiftly, a little more firmly than he'd kissed her. 

"Uh, thanks?" he said.

"See, it's startling," she said, and he looked down and smiled. "Now finish off that pint so that we can go and eat."

He picked up his glass. "Before I down this entire pint like a rowdy adolescent, how hopeful should I be about this quiet chat?"

She gave him what she knew was her most infuriatingly knowing smile. "I think it should be a surprise."

He groaned in mock frustration, but he was smiling. 

"Chin chin," she said, raising her wine glass, and they toasted each other's health.


End file.
